cakufandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ficktive Länder
Groß Neuguniea thumb|400pxGroß Neuguinea ist ein im''' Urwald''' liegends Land. Es ist Groß.Die''' Meerschweinchen''' bewohnten einst die Insel bevor sie von den bösen Menschen '''vertrieben worden sind. Später kamen dann die Briten und die Deutsche und die Holländer angewackelt und haben das "Land" friedlich eingenommen natürlich mit dem Einverständnis der Inselbewohner. Aber die Jahre vergingen und aus den Kolonien wurden Nationen. Bis heute haben die Nachfahren der vertrieben Meerschweinchen nicht vergessen, vergeben und planen stillschweigend ihre Rache und die zurückeroberung der Heimat zur unbewussenheit der Menschen und Pflanzen. In den letzen 69 Jahren ist die Bevölkerung und die Streitmacht der Meerschweinchen a.k.a Guineapigs Repuplic of Guinea-Papua um 283% gestiegen und ist damit die 6.größte Weltmacht die die Welt je gesehen hat aber werden die Meerschweinchen es wirklich schafen ihre Ziele zu erreichen? Nur die Zeit wird sagen.Die Staatsgrenze ist in Rot im gegenüber liegen Bild eingezeichnet. Bierganzien auch Berigansiona ,Beeerducktown(Englisch) Wer sind die Biergänse Viele von euch (nicht) begabten Wesen die diesen Planeten bewohnen fragen sich bestimmt was oder wer die Biergänse sind.Die Biergänse sind einer der reichsten und berühmsten Familien der Welt.Der erste bekannte Biergans war Johannes Karl von Lauffen-Biergans, der erste aufgezeichnete Biergans war Rübazesu Herny Bert Boyle Birgse. Die Biergänse behersten Europa von 1279-thumb|400px|Dieses Land auf der der Lila pfeil zeigt war eins BIERGANZIEN1786 n.ch , sie brachten das Reich der Bierganzien hervor. Verwendung Biergnas verwendet man nur um klar zu stellen das man reich ist oder als Namensersatz. Wiederentdeckung Entweder wurde der Name durch Donald Duck Stammbäume oder durch eine Vorerstellt Familie bei Sims 1 wiedergefunden . Nord Korea '''Nord Korea (Korea) ist ein''' wunderschönes Land''' wo jeder glücklich und zufrieden ist sie haben auch den nettesten und coolsten (ist Neudeutsch für Angesagt) Herscher, warum alle glücklich und zufrieden sind? Ganz einfach denn sie unterstützen''' CAKU'. Nord Korea ist sehr geheimnisvoll und mysteriös er ist ein außenseiter und spricht mit niemanden außer Fat Amy. Es wird gemobbt besonders von seinem Erzfeind Sued-Korea, und weil Sued Korea so schwachling ist hlt es immer seine Freunde die U.N.S.A und EU-Diktatour oder die Disunited Nations. die' bösen Westmächte''' sagen dann gemeine Sachen über Nord Korea wie z.B es undeomkratisch oder eine Diktatur , es gäbe keine Freiheit oder die Kinder hungern oder am schlimmsten alle die gegen die Regirung sind werden Mundtot gemacht. Aber Kinder und Korea trauen diesen gemeinen Schokoladendieben nicht. Die sind nur neidisch auf Koreas Schönheit durch CAKU sagt dann Koreas Mommy Hannelore.thumb|Die wahre Karte Koreas thumb|left|400px|Geschlechtergerchtigkeit ist in Nord Korea viiiell besser als im verlogenen Westen ::::: ' Top News North Korea' Unser toller und netter Herscher Kimm hat sogar endlich ein neues Tolles Spiel herausgebracht nähmlich SUPER-KIM und SUPER-KIM BATTLE WARFACE für den I Touch 34.yyyayyyaysfdffffdfd. Saudi Arabien Saudi Arabien ist einfach wünderschön: Religionsfreiheit,Gleichberechtigung für alle,Wälder,Feen und Elfen.Im generelen ist Arabien sehr friedelich und vermeidet Krieg (Pazifkismus) es ist außerdem das Musterbeispiel und Aushängeschild des Friedens und der Freiheit, bei meisten Länder sogar die Amerikaner ist''' Arabien ein gern gesehner Gast und zutiefst respektiert'. Arabiens Hauptprodukt ist 'Öl'.Was Öl? Ganz einfach 'Öl ist nähmlich leckere und gesunder Traubensaft aus nachhatigem Anbau'. Es gibt gerüchte dass, Amerika Arabiens' BFFFFFFFFFFFFF(ist Neudeutsch für Bester Kumpane)' nur mit ihm "Befreundet ist um Öl zu bekommen, solche Aussagen ignoriert Arabien einfach denn die' Freundschaft mit Amerika ist stärker''' als alle Lügenen und Gerüchte. Aber sind es wirklich nur Gerüchte im innern schwankt Arabien hin und her. Werden die Gerüchte Wahr werden oder sind es doch nur neidische Aussagen? Nur die Zeit wird es uns sagen. Saudi-Arabien ist eine strenger CAKU-Unterstützer. . thumb|328px|Wälder in Arabienthumb|left|400px|Freie Menschen in Arabien Afrika Auch Afrika ist ggggaaaaannnnnnzzzz toll denn was die in den Medien sagen issstttt ganz falsch, in Afrika sind nähmlich alle satt und gesund und brauchen keine Angst um ihre Sicherheit zu haben. Entgegen der Meinung der Merhheitsbevölkerung ist Afrika kein Land sondern ein Kontientent. Afrika ist in merhere Länder aufgeteilt wie zum Beispiel Algerien oder Somalia etc.......... oder komisch/lustig aussehenden Ländern wie Tschad (Chadeonexionia) oder Demokratisch aber doch Sozalitsche Repuplik wohl eher Diktatur Kongo. Aber kuck dir mal Tschad an des sieht aus wie n ein langezogenes Schnitzel das von Honey Boo Boo's Mom "Flach gelegt" worden ist, auch so in vielen Länder von Afrika herscht Frieden und CAKU in anderen Krieg und Zerstörung durch "Frieden". Trotzdem ist Afrika der Hauptsitz von Mcdöneralds und anderen Organisationen wie rettet die Bannane oder die Baniajinsche Bewegung oder auch radikaleren Grupen wie Pan-Bannanische Reichsvereinigung oder Ein Bannane einen Bannanenstrauch ein Bannanenstaat. Also Rettet die Bannane , denn Bannaen und Homo Sapiens Sapiens Bannanicus haben 50% der DNA gemeinsam. Des heißt du bist zur Hälfte Bannane thumb|400px|Moderne Metropole in Afrika echt modern und sauber.thumb|left|371px|Karte von Afrika von da wo die sünderin Shakria war bis nach Ägypten. Niedmandsland eng. Nobody/thing is here land oder KIK Hier ist nichts.Was wilst du hier?.Geh!.Sofort!.Ich meins ernst.Ich warte...... RTL (RTLhausen) RTL ist etwas ganz schönes denn dort leben viele Intelegent Menschen die auch ganz reich sind aber böse Stimmen (Du) sagen das dort nur Volksverdummer oder Harz 4ler leben. Aber sei besorgt das stimmt natürlich nicht,Rtl hausen war nähmlich 3464 das beliebste Land der Vereinigten Konferderation Humanischer Kolonien kurz VKHK. Der intelegentsfördener "Canel" RTL=RadioaktiveTelefonLeitungen macht derzeit Repotagen über das Leben in "RTL" die bekannteste Documentation ist MITTEN im Leben diese handelt über skurilen und mysteriösen Lebenswesen die ausergewöhnliche und wissenschaftlich unklärbare Dinge und Situationen erleben und ausführen. thumb|398px|Durchschnitts Familie in RTL Vereinigten Konferderation Humanischer Kolonien Dieses "Politische Gebilde " enstand im Jahre 2975 durch den Venus-Mars Krieg und den Folgenden Vertrag mit dem Kalifat السويد das einer der Gründungsmitglieder von HK waren. Die Humanisten und die Uranisten waren die treibende Croft der Vereingung. Mit "zustimmung" der gesamten Menschenheit ja auch die Schweiz konnten Iluminatian, Obama, Merkel und der Weihnachtsmann die Erde und ze Lunâ "friedlich" und ohne *hust*mit*hust* waffengewalt vereinigen. Wieso es Humanischer Kolonien heißt, weiß bis heut keiner..... Ohoho السويد ewig werden wir an dich denken. thumb|Gut gezeichnete Karte der Erde..... السويد الخلافة ''أنجيلا ميرك لأنجي لا ميركلأنجيلا ميركلنج يلاهو الدهون ميركلأنجيلا ميركل هو الدهونأهو الدهونيو قا ئق وفدانأ حب الرقائق وفدانأحب الوأحب الرقائق وفدانأحب الرقائق وفدان قا ئق وفدانأ حب '' قاقا ئق وفدانأ حب الرقائق وفدانأحب ا ئق وفدانأ حب الرقائق وفدانأحب اقا ئق وفدانأ حب الرقائق وفدانأحب االرقائق وفدانأحب ا يو لويو لوالإ س لا ما لإسلام لإسلام الإسل اما لإسلام اأحب الرقا ئق وفدانأحب الرقائق وفدانأحب الرقائق وفدان >أحب الر قا ئأحب الر قا ئق وفدانأ حب الرقائق وفدانأحب الرقائق وفدانأ حب الرقائق وفداأحب الر قا ئا ميركلأنجيلا ميركا ميركلأنجيلا ميركا ميركلأنجيلا ميركا ميركلأنجيلا ميركقا ئق وفدانأ حب الرقائق وفدانأحب اقا ئق وفدانأ حب الرقائق وفدانأحب ا thumb|400px|Nachdem ISIS gewonnenhatt